1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device and corresponding method for providing multi-tasking operations on the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal devices now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
Thus, users can now perform multiple operations on the terminal. However, the operations are generally performed in a simple manner, and is difficult for a user to perform multiple functions on the terminal. This is somewhat inconvenient to the user of the mobile terminal, especially when they want to perform multiple operations simultaneously.